Ideas for Stuff
by Kai.Luu
Summary: Hi Sapphie here. I would like to ask for your ideas for one-shots,OCs and stuff. Please read for more detail. *Murderous Aura* If you go by the name Wolfy and Nerdy. And I mean you! Wolfy I need to have a word with you. Who the hell keeps blowing walls up! Nerdy...Yah still dead! 20 times over! *Happy Aura* Please read for my announcement!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Sapphie here I would like your ideas for one-shots. I also have a poll in my profile for my sequel for my Reading HTTYD Fanfiction. So you guys can review or pm me your ideas for a one-shot that I will make dedicated to you. **

** I also would like for your ideas for OCs that I will use for future stories that is have in mind for example I am writing a daft in dot points for my first story of the Deranged Sorcery Series called Found. So please use this format:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:  
Nationality:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Extra Info:  
Back Story:  
Any Special Abilities:**

**Also again, I would like your ideas for islands, tribes, villains and dragons.**

**Thank you for looking at this. I appreciate your time in reading this. I hope to see your reviews soon.**

**You Fabulously Fantastic People!  
~SapphireWolf2002 ^x^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Sapphie here. So I would like to thank ****Hiccstrid (Guest) for placing in their suggestion. On my other story Hogwarts? School of Magic! Please REVIEW! I don't know if you guys are reading it or not. I would like to know your comments, I don't even mind if it is criticism. Please review! I feel as if you guys just accidentally clicked on it and then clicked out. So I would like to also ask.**

**For Hogwarts? School of Magic!**

**What house should Anna be in?**

**Should I even add in the other Frozen characters?**

**Should I add the other Tangled, Brave and ROTG characters in?**

**And if I should, what house should I place them in?**

**Please suggest some personalities, name, appearances for some professors?**

**Who should be the villian/s?**

**What should happen next?**

**When the hell will I stop asking questions?**

**Ok now for my sequel, of my mini series.**

**For my sequel to verify to you guys it will me called Making HTTYD Watch YouTube.**

**I will do a movie and trailer react after I finish my sequel, that is coming very slowly.**

**I will try to type some more of Frozen Dragon Prince that I am working on.**

**I will try to work on the Deranged Sorcery stories that I have in mind.**

**So please REVIEW!**

**REVIEWS MAKE MEH HAPPY!**

**THEY MAKE MY DAY!**

**Ahem...**

**Back to topic.**

**Reading HTTYD Fanfiction is a completed story.**

**I haven't been updating lately.**

**Please don't chop me! (Quote from Riders of Berk, Live and Let Fly)**

**On the 27th of November at 9 o'clock I have to return in my laptop so updates will be even slower.**

**So...**

**Please don't chop me!**

**I am very sorry for this but still thank you!**

**So yeah...**

**I dunno what to say anymore...**

**All I really have to say is...**

**PLEASE!**

**REVIEW!**

**ON!**

**MY!**

**STORIES!**

**PLEASE!**

**I!**

**FEEL!**

**CHEATED!**

**(LOL quote)**

**BECAUSE!**

**I!**

**AM!**

**BERSERKER!**

**BUFFNUT!**

**NO!**

**I!**

**ACTUALLY!**

**AREN'T!**

**DO!**

**YOU!**

**FEEL!**

**CHEATED!**

**I!**

**DON'T!**

**THINK!**

**I!**

**CAN!**

**YELL!**

**ANYMORE!**

***COUGHING!***

**Alright so yeah. Deep breaths.**

**PLEASE!**

**DON'T!**

**CHOP!**

**ME!**

**So thank you for reading this.**

**This may have taken some of your time.**

**I think I might lose my voice after this but whatever.**

**Also an other announcement.**

**IKR...**

**Welcome Wolf Crew's new member who joined weeks ago...**

**Yeah I am quite late.**

**Please welcome!**

**Rumbling Night Cutter!**

**Check out his stories!**

**Also...**

**IKR...**

**Wolfy and Nerdy asked me to tell you guys. **

**They dislike Rumble.**

**Wolfy really dislikes him ,and request that no one to make a pair out of the two, plus Nerdy and me.**

**So no pairings.**

**It's stupid.**

**If you do I will haunt you in your dreams and go into my deranged phase.**

***Deranged Phase. ON!***

_**TICK TOCK**_

_**GOES THE CLOCK**_

_**TICK TOCK**_

**_YOUR BLOOD WILL DROP_**

**_TICK TOCK_**

***Back to Normal Crazy State***

**Nerdy even has made a nickname to tease him. **

**It is...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rumble Bee Bumble Bee.**

**I sort feel sorry for the dude.**

***Whispers* Sorry Rumble.**

**I think I have said all that I have needed to say.**

**Byes!**

**Allons-y!**

**~SapphireWolf2002 ^x^**


End file.
